greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
WoW Freakout Kid goes to Jack in the Box in LA!
"WoW Freakout Kid goes to Jack in the Box in LA!" is a Greatest Freakout Ever episode from special. Characters *Vince Allen(debut) *Jack Quire *Stephen Quire *Jennifer Quire *David Quire Synopsis They finally find out that Stephen's family are in Los Angeles, those Quire family was walking until cut off seen and Stephen was urinate on the bush, but you can hear when Jack was laughing at Stephen. Those guys was sitting down tries to eat ice cream but Jack looking at Vince and those guys, Jack was telling his father brother to see what are they doing. Vince is going to talk to them real quick about the answer, but they just having fun about vacation until David says "You guys need to get outta here." These guys needs to leave until Stephen flipping the camera man off, he also threw an ice cream at David, Vince tells him says "Come on." Stephen replies "No!" He just punch the window and they left. The next day, the Quire family went to the Jack in the Box, they're going to straight into the "Quality Inn" until Stephen came out of the Jack in the Box. Vince is going to talk with Stephen when he says "Hey, squirrel boy!" Stephen always talking these guys wants to know all about question, whatever when Stephen tries tell Vince to say "Yeah, you don't like he felt, that's not handle ask me that." He's looking at the camera teenage boy, Stephen is going to thinking about until when he threw at the fat lady, it's probably accidentally spraying at the ladies and trying to spraying the strangers. Stephen was staring at the teenage boy camera, he starts chasing at the teenage boy camera and Stephen smashed the camera, you can also hear what Stephen says "It's a crappy shirt." he was looking at the camera man tried to attack the Ginger Kid, but gets tackled by Vince Allen and they wasn't wrestling. Jennifer told the camera man to say "Cut it out! Get out of here... get out of here, now! Go!" now when Stephen knocks Ginger Kid's camera and his camera didn't fall, but he holds it. They went inside and Jennifer saw these guys was following them when she says "You guys better get out of here." and Stephen "Yeah, but like that you did it to my ass!" but they have to leave because they're going to close the elevator, David and Stephen was flipping them off. Trivia *Stephen goes to Jack in the Box and flips out on camera. The Jack in the Box wasn't in Los Angeles, California, but Burbank, California. **The actual location: 2511 N San Fernando Blvd, Burbank, CA 91504. *David was closing the elevator until you can see when David was flipping them off, but you should press pause to see his middle finger. *The Quire family getting ready to go to Los Angeles as vacation. If Quire family going to Los Angeles, California, it'll might be at 2,090 miles. *At 4:09, you can see when Stephen was wearing his boxers in "Greatest freak out ever". *We never see any of the footage from the other cameraman, so it could be likely that this video is staged given that it's an old camcorder prop. Errors *Stephen hasn't came out yet like until David, Jack and Jennifer already out of the Jack in the Box and they're walking into the Quality Inn. *Fans of the special that cannot leave the Quire family alone, the reporters are stupid. Don't know if Stephen's episodes are real or fake, but those guys are dumb. They shouldn't be stalking with Quire family, they were having vacation family time and the fans are ruined it. It's not Stephen fault, it's all fans fault. Videos WoW Freakout Kid goes to Jack in the Box in LA! Original Video Category:Specials Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Quire Family Category:YouTube Category:Season Episodes